Payback
by Desperate Derelict
Summary: Definitely Risque. What could possibly embarrass Richard Castle? Takes place Season 6 in the Spring, follows Canon. PLEASE COMMENT. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. I bid $187 for it but was turned down. Warning - Adult content. PLEASE COMMENT**

Beckett slammed the car into park. Damn Gates for needing a 15 minute update on an open and shut court case. She had been planning this evening for a week. Was she too late? Beckett absolutely needed to be the first one here. Beckett hurried up the sidewalk. Castle needed a lesson, and who better to deliver that lesson than her? The tour from hell at the gym had been bad enough, but the trick he'd played on her at the chic French Restaurant had been a little over the top. Very funny, but still over the top. If she didn't nip this in the bud, she'd be dooming herself to an endless string of pranks and practical jokes.

Kate pushed through the hotel revolving doors and into the sparkling lobby. She hurried across the plush carpeting to the entrance of the hotel bar and greeted the dapper host at the door. "Hello. I'm here with the Castle party of three. Has anyone else arrived yet?"

"No, ma'am, you're the first. Would you like to be seated, or do you want to wait for the rest of your party?'

"I'd like to sit now, please. " The maître d started towards some tables in the middle of the elegantly appointed bar. Kate snagged a small ripe banana and an apple from the fruit bar.

"Excuse me" Kate interrupted their process towards the center of the room. "See that table over there?" She pointed to a table off to the side, standing alone, with a posh love seat against the wall and 3 comfortable chairs surrounding the white table-clothed square. "That's the table I reserved. If you could please just take the side chairs and their place settings away." She checked the entryway to insure Castle hadn't shown yet.

"As you wish, ma'am." The unflappable maître d motioned to a young man in a waiter's red short coat. "Geoff will be waiting on you this evening."

"Oh great! Thank-you both." Beckett watched as they moved the chairs to another out-of-the-way table, and returned for the place settings. "Oh, and Geoff, I need a favor. Please put all charges on this, but I need this back as soon as possible". Beckett handed the waiter a plastic card. She then fished for a small, elegant envelope out of her blazer. "Also, please bring the younger of the two gentlemen joining me this message, but it's important that you wait until you deliver his drink."

"Certainly. Would you like to order your drink now?"

"No thanks. I'll wait for the rest of my party before ordering. After that, we'll wave if we need you."

As Geoff scurried away, Beckett allowed herself a smile of anticipation. She took off the blazer she'd worn buttoned all day, exposing her favorite (and sexiest) blouse. She plopped down on the love seat, draping her jacket over the arm of the settee. Geoff returned and handed the plastic card back to Beckett.

"You're tab will stay open until you tell me otherwise, Ms Beckett."

Beckett started to peel the banana, but motion in the doorway caught her attention. She stood as her fiancé and a wizened older gentleman entered the luxurious bar and looked around. Castle spied her off to the side and started towards her table, obviously slowing his pace for the elderly man. He beamed a big smile at his fiancé.

"Wow, Kate, you look great." He grabbed both her hands and gave her a swift but thorough kiss on the lips. He then gestured at the older gentleman. "Kate, you remember Mr. Vince Black, don't you?"

Vincent Black. CEO and majority owner of Black Pawn Publishing. Gina's boss's boss's boss. A man who had made a lot of money from Castle, paid a lot of money to Castle, and loved him like a son. The man. Castle and Black had spent the last two hours discussing parameters for extending the Nikki Heat series of books, and had agreed to meet for a quick drink before Black had to depart.

"Of course. We met at your book party. Nice to see you again, Mr. Black."

Black shook Beckett's proffered hand. "Please. Call me Vince. At my age, it never pays to stand on formality, especially with a beautiful woman."

Geoff showed up immediately behind Black and held his chair. Black continued, "Tell me, my dear, why did you select this location for our little celebration?"

"Oh, good, it IS a celebration?"

Castle hedged. "Hopefully. We came up with a good starting point for the lawyers."

"Great. Well, Vince, I knew you were pressed for time, and this place is close to your offices. Also, they have the most amazing drink here. It's called the Vesper Martini, it comes in this huge martini glass, and it goes down like a cold cloud." She glanced at Geoff. "Matter of fact, Geoff, I'd like to order one for myself, and a small glass of ice on the side."

Black smiled. "Kate, that is the best description of an excellent martini I've ever heard." He looked up at the waiter as he sat and added, "I'd like one of those as well."

"And for you, sir?" looking at Castle.

"Geoff, I'd really like a tall single malt with lots of ice." Castle looked around, obviously puzzled by the lack of chairs. He glanced at Kate as she lowered herself onto the small couch. "Did you change after work?"

Of course. One thing you could count on, Castle was observant. He knew she'd never wear this blouse to work, and almost never did she wear a skirt with tall boots. Especially a skirt this short. It was always slacks and blazer or slacks and jacket. She gave him a sexy smile. "Why, don't you like it?" while thinking to herself 'C'mon, Castle, Sit. Please Sit down, Castle. Just sit down.' She patted the seat next to her.

"I love it." Castle stared at where the other chairs should have been, but dutifully sat down to Beckett's left.

Kate smile grew. She could practically hear the trap door slam shut. Oh, Castle, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you in the next half hour.

Castle and Black began to recap some of their earlier conversations with Beckett. As they discussed possible numbers and lengths of book tours, Geoff showed up with their drinks. Beckett received her martini first, and raised her glass with her right hand. "When you gentleman are ready, I have a toast to propose."

Simultaneously, her left hand reached under the tablecloth and smoothly and quietly unzipped Castle's pants. He jumped a little, totally startled, and turned a wondering gaze towards Kate.

Beckett nodded towards the waiter. "Castle, your drink". She was gently rubbing his member, releasing it from his boxers.

Geoff handed Castle his scotch, and Castle promptly sloshed a little on the table. He was moving his left hand to intercept Beckett's hand in his lap when the waiter added, "Oh, Sir! A message for you".

Castle glimpsed at Beckett with a trapped look, and accepted the card in his other hand. The waiter retreated.

"Gentlemen!" Beckett raised her glass a little higher. "You have to hand it to my fiancé. He continues to rise to the occasion. To Rick". She took a healthy sip of her martini and set her drink on the coaster. Her left hand freed Castle's growing manhood from his pants.

"Thank-you for the recommendation, Kate" exclaimed Black. "That's a terrific martini".

Beckett was stroking Castle softly and rhythmically. She reached for the small banana she'd begun to open earlier, peeled back the two remaining sheaves one handed, and lifted it towards her mouth. She locked eyes with Castle, and gave the banana a sensuous lick. "So, Castle, who's the message from?" She bit off the tip of the banana.

Castle was just staring at Beckett, dumfounded. Kate couldn't blame him. Here she was, Detective Kate Freaking Beckett, Miss Prim & Proper, Ms. Rule Follower, who was uncomfortable with most public displays of affection, jerking him off in front of his employer. She so-o-o-o wanted to howl with laughter. She slid half the banana in her mouth and backed off it for a small bite.

Perspiration was forming around his hairline…and eyes…and lips. He picked up the envelope and opened it with shaking fingers. He was seriously aroused now, his penis as big around as her long fingers. He looked at the front of the card and saw a picture of the Keystone Cops. He flipped the card open and read, in Beckett's clear handwriting, 'PAYBACK'S A BITCH'. It was signed with a happy face. A small smile, similar to a grimace, escaped him.

"Ahh…" Castle had to clear his voice. Twice. "Just a quick note from a friend."

"Let me see." She snatched the card from his hand. "Oh, good." She looked at Black, who was sipping his big drink. "It's the repayment of an old debt."

Black smiled, totally oblivious to what was happening under the table. "Let me tell you, Kate, that man next to you can be too generous at times, if you ask me. Always giving to one cause or another. It's not easy making your living as a novelist. Silly to give it all away."

"No, I know from watching this writer it's not easy, and sometimes it's extremely hard. Extremely. Hard." Beckett took a long sip of her drink and set it down. She was amazed at the size of Castle. He was rock hard and vibrating like a violin string. 'Well' she thought 'we can't have this party end too soon.' She surreptitiously grabbed a couple of ice cubes from her other glass and snuck them under the table. She transferred them to her left hand and started to massage Castle's balls. A small whimper escaped Castle, followed by a large gulp of his drink. "Sometimes, I really feel for him."

Castle looked at Beckett and sternly whispered "Apples!" Beckett replied "Sure, Rick!" and slid him the apple near the banana peel. She shifted the ice to the shaft of his erection.

"It's so nice to meet a Significant Other that appreciates what writers go through." Black was obviously feeling the effects of the strong drink. He started a story about a group of writers with difficult or impossible husbands and wives, lamenting lost chances for promising young authors.

Beckett was nodding at Black, encouraging his story-telling. The ice was pretty much gone from her hand, so she started making small circles on Castle's tip. She felt phenomenal. She had expected to surprise Castle, and be amused by his discomfort. What she hadn't expected was her total arousal. She was as hot as she could remember, and as wet as could be without starting a puddle. Her nipples could cut glass. She uncrossed her legs and wormed her left leg under Castle's right leg. Breathing evenly and regularly was becoming difficult.

Castle had bowed to the inevitable, slouching down on the love seat. He'd wanted to explode for minutes, but Beckett expertly kept pulling him back. His heart rate had leveled off at about a million. Now, with Beckett's leg under his he slid his knee between her legs. He switched drinking hands, and took another sip of scotch with his left hand as his right slipped under the table cloth. He rested his chilled fingertips on the inside of Beckett's thigh, and started dragging them slowly towards nirvana. Beckett's whole body shivered. He made a couple of passing comments to Black to keep the story teller going. His fingers reached her soaking panties, paused long enough for a quick massage, than dove underneath.

Oh My God. Beckett gulped some martini. She had often wondered how some idiots could get arrested for doing the most ludicrous things in the weirdest places. Not any more. It was 6 pm on a weekday in one of the most prestigious bars in NYC. If Castle flung her on the small table and fucked her brains out, she wouldn't object. At all. He was huge and throbbing in her left hand. He was doing wonderful things to her with his fingers. Really. Wonderful. Things. In another minute, she was going to throw him on the table and fuck him to death. Homicide by Beckett.

Black finished his drink. "I have to say, Rick, and Kate, this is the best conversation I've had in ages. We really need to do this again. Unfortunately, I have to go, children. Big dinner plans with the missus. Let me just get the check." Black started to get up.

Castle became seriously alarmed. Assuming he could stand, which wasn't a sure thing, there's no way he could hide his current condition. Also, shaking hands was out of the question, as his right hand fingers slipped once more deep into Beckett.

Beckett gave Black a brilliant smile. "Already taken care of, Vince. That's what the note was for." Castle was amazed she could speak. She'd already had one small orgasm and was working her way up to a doozy. Castle, inspired, leaned down and gave Beckett a kiss on the forehead. "You're great" he croaked.

Black smiled indulgently. "Oh, that's wonderful. Well, thank whoever's responsible. No, no, you love birds don't get up. I'll just be going." The old man turned and shuffled off.

Castle waited until Black was out of earshot and entering the hotel lobby. Beckett was now stroking his entire length urgently, in rhythm with her building orgasm. "Jesus Christ, Beckett. You're going …to ….get me fired …and kill me ….at the ….same time."

Beckett huffed, "At least…you'd…..die…happy". Both were now coming in waves. "Wowwwwwwww."

Stars and pinwheels. It took a while for Beckett to recognize her surroundings. She felt utterly spent, and sated, and deliriously happy. She looked at Rick. He was staring around at the bar patrons like they were aliens or something. "Rick?"

Castle laughed. "Beckett, even in my wildest days, I have never come close to this experience. I am amazed these people aren't all standing and cheering."

Beckett rested her head on his shoulder. "So, Castle, be aware." She still couldn't catch her breath, and was feeling the occasional aftershock. "If you continue to pull childish pranks on me, I will pull adult pranks on you. Next time, I won't hold back."

"Beckett, there won't be a next time, 'cause I am never moving again. I am stuck here for eternity, all used up, and….what's that?"

She showed Castle the plastic card she'd received back from Geoff. "A room key. Room 414, just off the elevator, upstairs." Her smile was fantastic. "Coming, Castle?"

They both started laughing uproariously, and laughed until they cried.


End file.
